


But This Is The World We Live In

by Deanie95



Category: Poetry - Fandom, personal essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95





	But This Is The World We Live In

“So, first of all, let me assert my firm belief that the only thing we have to fear is...fear itself — nameless, unreasoning, unjustified terror which paralyzes needed efforts to convert retreat into advance.”  
Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Franklin Delano Roosevelt's First Inaugural Address, March 4, 1933.

 

There is no one in this world that should fear their own family. No one should wonder where their next meal will come from or if they will even eat at all. No one should worry about how to hide bruises from questioning eyes because their parents or guardians or their husband or wife beat them.

But this is the world we live in.

There is no one in this world that should fear their own family. No one should worry whether they will be shot by the very people who are supposed to protect us. No one should ever feel the loss of their son or daughter, their niece or nephew, their cousins, their aunt or uncle, their grandfather or grandmother because of violence.

But this is the world we live in.

There is no one in this world that should fear their own family. No one should be afraid to lose their home, a roof over their head, because of how they gender identify or who they are attracted to. No one should fear being killed because they are who and what they are, be they straight, homosexual, bisexual, asexual, polysexual, pansexual, or transsexual.

But this is the world we live.

There is no one in this world that should fear their own family. No one should fear becoming what their genetics have shown in other relatives. No one should worry about becoming a homophobe or a racist or a rapist or a murderer because of who they may be related to.

But this is the world we live in.

There is no one in this world that should fear their own family. No one should be terrified of being slain because of the color of their skin. No one should fear for their child to not come home after they have left.

But this is the world we live in.

There is no one in this world that should fear their own family. There is no one in this world that deserves to be hated for their sexuality. There is no one in this world that deserves to be judged for the circumstances that have become them. There is no one in this world that should fear for their life based on the color of their skin. There is no one in this world that deserves to fear for their lives because of the hatred of others.

There is no one in this world that should feel taking their own life because of cruel words spoken by others. 

There is no one in this world that should live and walk in fear everyday of their life.

There is no one in this world that deserves to feel fear at all.

But this is the world we live in. 

 

“No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear.”  
C. S. Lewis, A Grief Observed.


End file.
